1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to take-up equipment and a take-up method for a finish rolling mill for dividing a strip into a plurality of coiled products when taking up the strip on the exit side of the finish rolling mill.
An object of dividing the strip at the exit side of the finish rolling mill is to split the strip, which is made from a slab having heavy individual weight, into several lighter coils to permit easier handling. Another object is to divide the strip at the exit side of the finish rolling mill in order to accommodate it to so-called endless rolling in hot rolling wherein a plurality of strips are joined at the entrance side of the finish rolling mill by connecting the trailing ends of preceding strips to the leading ends of following strips to perform nonstop rolling. The take-up equipment and the take-up method in accordance with the present invention can be applied to fulfill both objects described above.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing conventional take-up equipment. In conventional hot rolling, a single slab has been batch-rolled to produce a single coil. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a strip 22 leaving a last stand 21 of a finish rolling mill travels on table rollers 30 to be taken up by a take-up equipment constituted by pinch rolls 23, 25, and down coilers 24, 26 so as to be finished as a coiled product. In this illustrated case, the two pinch rolls 23, 25 and the two down coilers 24, 26 alternately take up the strip.
Thus, the take-up equipment described above has been unable to handle divided materials that are taken up by dividing the strips at the exit side of a finish rolling mill or to take up an endless rolled material.